crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nate's Candy Conundrum
Nate's Candy Conundrum (NCC) was an Easter-themed event running from March 18th to 29th 2016, from April 6th to 18th 2017, from March 22nd to April 3rd 2018, and from April 18th to 30th 2019. =Event Description= 2016 Here comes Peter Cottontail, hoppin' down the bunny trail, when *blam!* Nate's reset malfunctions. Now the Crusaders are transported to a parallel universe where they are beset by demon Easter candy. It happened, alright? 2017 It's that time of year again where you don't eat chocolate, chocolate eats you! Nates' reset ability fails again, sending the Crusaders into a parallel universe of demonic candy. 2018 It's happening again! The Crusaders have once again been pulled into a parallel universe overrun with hordes of demonic candy. It's 'eat or be eaten,' it's time for Nate's Candy Conundrum 2018! 2019 Good mythical morning! Not again! Nate's devious antics have landed your Crusaders in yet another sugar-coated parallel world. Will you conquer it in time and recruit new friends? Find out as you face down the sweet fiends in Nate's Candy Conundrum 4! We hope your sweet teeth are ready, because Nate's Candy Conundrum is here once again! Enjoy a delicious new Crusader and 5 sugar-coated objectives, while supplies last. This event lasts until April 30th, when everyone happened to schedule a dentist appointment. =New Crusaders= Tier 1 Alan the ArchAngel Alan the ArchAngel is kind of a big deal in certain circles. As a top level executive in his organization, he brings the big guns when it comes to his powers. Once added to your roster, you can power him up and at level 75 he'll use some of his divine power to potentially resurrect fallen Crusaders with full health while simultaneously doing 25% damage to all enemies and forcing them back. RoboRabbit If you've ever wondered how the Easter Bunny manages to distribute all those eggs, now you know: Automation. RoboRabbit is the mechanical workhorse of the holiday season. Rated at an impressive 1,000 candy eggs per second, he's able to cover the globe with treats for kids in every garden in the world. His particular skills are as unique as he is. At level 50, RoboRabbit will store up part of your DPS and then disburse it as bonus click damage when you put your clicking to the test. At level 100, he'll boost your DPS for a whopping 15 minutes, from just making one little click! Get up to 25% bonus DPS without any gear from 25 clicks, or up to 63% DPS with his Golden Epic! Just don't let him die! Tier 2 Baenarall, Angel of Hope The first of the two new Tier 2 Crusaders is Baenarall. She's a powerful character who brings some awesome DPS buffs to the Crusaders. At level 150, her ability Diversity increases the global DPS +20% per Unique Tag in the formation but minus 5% for each duplicate tag Crusader (all additive) (ie. male, male, human, animal = 60% for 3 unique tags - 5% for extra male = 55%). At level 400, Baenarall unlocks The Old Guard which increases the global DPS +5% for each non-event Crusader in the formation. Sisaron the Dragon Sorceress Sisaron, the Dragon Sorceress, is one scaly badass with the dual awesomeness of being both magic-wielding and a Dragon! At level 50, Sisaron unlocks Loose Magic, an ability that increases the DPS of adjacent Crusaders by 100%, divided by the number of adjacent Crusaders. At level 400 Sisaron's Sharpened Claws Crit Chance +3%. Tier 3 Biff the Magic Rabbit Well looky what we have here: Biff the Magic Rabbit is an AoE DPS who tosses massive carrots at enemies. He'll be the most muscular Magic Rabbit in your formation, we guarantee it! Note: Biff is not smarter than your average magic rabbit. Tier 4 Bridget the Painter That heavenly laughter you hear? That's the sound of your new friend Bridget the Painter as she makes friends with everyone in your formation and paints them with good cheer. Plus, she'll increase the DPS of the Crusaders in front of her based on how many Good Crusaders are in the formation. Note: Bridget is a wizard with her paint brush and she knows how to use it. =Tier 1 Objectives= Gumdrops to start :* Some damaged Roborabbits take up two slots :* The party will wipe and go back one area if either RoboRabbit is defeated :* Note: The center slot is not adjacent to any other slots |Reward T1 = RoboRabbit swaps with The Bush Whacker }} Gumdrops to start :* Alan the ArchAngel takes up a slot :* Alan the ArchAngel randomly smites a nearby Crusader, reducing their DPS for 30 seconds :* Note: The center slot is not adjacent to any other slots |Reward T1 = Alan the ArchAngel swaps with the Fire Phoenix }} :* Costs Gumdrops to start :* A Candy Train takes up the backmost 4 slots. :* Note: The center slot is not adjacent to any other slots |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Jeweled Easter Chest }} :* Costs Gumdrops to start :* The Easter Bunny takes up the central slot :* The Easter Bunny has a debuff called 'Impatience' that reduces your DPS :* The debuff increases by 1% every time you kill a monster, but resets when you change areas :* Note: The center slot is not adjacent to any other slots |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Jeweled Easter Chest }} :* Costs Gumdrops to start :* An Easter Egg appears in your formation every 25 levels, permanently taking up a slot :* Note: The center slot is not adjacent to any other slots |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Jeweled Easter Chest |Notes T1 = The positions of the eggs are not exactly randomized. They follow a set pattern which is constant for every player. The center slot is not filled after area 250. }} Gumdrops to start :* A random Easter Chest is awarded upon reset |Reward T1 = A Silver Easter Chest with a chance to upgrade to a Jeweled Easter Chest }} =Tier 2 Objectives= Gumdrops to start :* Baenarall, Angel of Hope takes up a slot :* Baenarall, Angel of Hope reduces the DPS of all Crusaders by 5% for each Unique Tag in the formation (can reduce DPS to 0) |Reward T1 = Baenarall, Angel of Hope swaps with The Princess |Notes T1 = Global DPS is reduced by 5% per tag in formation. For example, with male human DPS crusaders in formation, "male" "human" and "DPS" will account for -15% DPS. }} Gumdrops to start :* Sisaron the Dragon Sorceress and her two companions takes up three slots :* The Dragons will Roar for 5 seconds, every 10-15 seconds :* Each Roar reduces the DPS of adjacent Crusaders by 50% (Roars stack additively) |Reward T1 = Sisaron the Dragon Sorceress swaps with Artaxes, the Lion }} Gumdrops to start :* Must have 5,000+ :* Must complete Sugar Rush in 90 minutes :* Monster spawn speed is drastically increased and area quest requirements are reduced :* Time Warp cards DO NOT count towards your time limit :* Spawn Speed cards can NOT be used during this objective :* Abilities that increase area quest drops DO NOT have any effect on this objective :* HINT: use the right-arrow key or manually click the next area marker to progress faster once a quest's requirement is complete :* HINT: pick up quest items as quickly as possible to progress faster |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Jeweled Easter Chest |Notes T1 = More tips for winning a timed objective can be found at Tips#Timed Objectives }} Gumdrops to start :* Must have 7,500+ :* Evil Egg Monsters attack your Formation with various powers |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Jeweled Easter Chest |Notes T1 = All of the Evil Eggs, which appear on non-boss levels, are damage capped and include: * Pink Evil Egg - ranged attacks (survives at least 5 seconds) * Tentacle Evil Egg - heals other monsters (at least 5 seconds) * Cracking Evil Egg - disables DPS of a random crusader, lasts 5 seconds after death (at least 10 seconds) * Spiky Evil Egg - kills one crusader on impact (at least 10 seconds) }} Gumdrops to start :* Must have 10,000+ :* In non-boss areas every few seconds a Chocolate will rain from the sky and damage a random Crusader for 40% of their HP |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Jeweled Easter Chest }} =Tier 3 Objectives= Gumdrops to start :* Biff takes up a slot in the formation :* Crusaders next to Biff have their DPS reduced to 0 :* Carrots fall from the sky every 10 seconds, killing a random Crusader |Reward T1 = Biff the Magic Rabbit swaps with Chiyome }} Gumdrops to start :* Must have 25,000 to start :* A magic dragon and a magic unicorn take up slots in the formation :* Every 15 seconds, a Crusader next to the magic dragon is swapped with a Crusader next to the magic Unicorn |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Easter Jeweled Chest }} Gumdrops to start :* Must have 50,000 to start :* McFly takes up a slot in the formation :* McFly is being forgotten, and fades away over 40 seconds (resets when changing areas) :* If McFly fades completely, you fail the current area |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Easter Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = This was originally a 30-second time limit, but was increased to 40 seconds after release. }} Gumdrops to start :* Must have 75,000 to start :* On death, normal monsters spawn exciting onomatopoeia to attack the formation |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Easter Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The sound effect monsters spawn after killing a normal enemy, except on boss levels, and they are all damaged capped. Other effects include: * Pow! - deals twice the damage (survives at least 5 seconds) * Bam! - moves very fast (at least 2 seconds) * Crash! - kills on impact (at least 1 second) * Biff! - deals ranged damage (at least 4 seconds) }} Gumdrops to start :* Must have 100,000 to start :* The Easter Bunny takes up a slot in the formation :* Tough Easter Egg monsters spawn at random :* The Easter Bunny takes up a slot in the formation, and collects the Easter Eggs as they die :* After collecting 5 Easter Eggs, The Easter Bunny scrambles the formation |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Easter Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Eggs have a 10% chance to spawn on non-boss levels, and they are all damaged capped to survive for at least 20 seconds. Splash damage will damage the non-egg enemies, often before the eggs are destroyed, preventing formation scrambling. }} =Tier 4 Objectives= Gumdrops to start :* Bridget the Painter takes up a slot in the formation :* Non-Angel Crusaders deal no DPS |Reward T1 = Bridget the Painter Occupies the 31st bench slot. |Notes T1 = }} Gumdrops to start :* Only Nate's Candy Conundrum Crusaders may be used |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Easter Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Available Crusaders: }} Gumdrops to start :* Tough Chicken Rabbits spawn at random :* While a Chicken Rabbit is alive, Chocolate Eggs spawn with each wave of monsters :* Chocolate Eggs drop extra gold, and always count towards quest progress |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Easter Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = }} Gumdrops to start :* Four eggs take up slots in the formation :* Each egg provides a buff to your Crusaders :* Every 150 areas, an egg goes rotten, and starts applying a debuff instead |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Easter Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The eggs in front turn bad before those in back, starting at the top. Good eggs give +100% DPS, whie bad eggs give -50% DPS. }} Gumdrops to start :* Chickens and Dinos spawn at random :* Chickens make eggs, which make dinos, which make eggs, which make chickens, for ever and ever! |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Easter Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Chickens and dinos are resistant to DPS, while eggs are resistant to clicks. }} =Achievements= Tier 1 Recruit Alan the ArchAngel Unlock Alan the ArchAngel by completing the respective objective. Recruit RoboRabbit Unlock RoboRabbit by completing the respective objective. Angelic Raiments Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Alan the ArchAngel. Souped-up Bunny Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of RoboRabbit. Visit the Dentist Spend 16,500 Gumdrops starting objectives in the "Easter" campaign. Gumdrops spent on purchasing chests don't count! Wound-Up-Bunny Keep a maxed up "Wind-Up-Bunny" buff running for 30 minutes straight. Tier 2 Recruit Baenarall, Angel of Hope Recruit Baenarall, Angel of Hope by completing the respective objective. Recruit Sisaron the Dragon Sorceress Recruit Sisaron the Dragon Sorceress by completing the respective objective. Resplendent Armor Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Baenarall, Angel of Hope. Growing Hoard Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Sisaron the Dragon Sorceress. Diversity Day Have Baenarall, Angel of Hope's Diversity upgrade buff your DPS by at least 300%. Candied Currency Spend 33,000 Gumdrops starting objectives in the "Nate's Candy Conundrum" campaign. Gumdrops spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 3 Recruit Biff the Magic Rabbit Unlock Biff the Magic Rabbit by completing the respective objective. Gear Biff the Magic Rabbit Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Biff the Magic Rabbit. Biff the Dynamic Reference Complete all Nate's Candy Conundrum Tier 3 Objectives. A Magical Easter Beat area 900 in Nate's Candy Conundrum Free Play. Carrotastrophy Have Biff toss a carrot that kills at least 20 monsters. More like YUMdrops! Spend 50,000 Gumdrops starting objectives in the "Nate's Candy Conundrum" campaign. Gumdrops spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 4 Recruit Bridget the Painter Unlock Bridget the Painter by completing the respective objective. Holy Hoarding Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Bridget the Painter. Gumdrop Distribution Complete all Nate's Candy Conundrum Tier 4 Objectives. Never-Ending Easter Beat area 1200 in Nate's Candy Conundrum Free Play. Let's Paint a Heavenly Picture Buff a Crusader by at least 2,000% with Bridget's "Egg Painting" ability. Gumdrop Mountain Spend 75,000 Gumdrops starting objectives in the "Nate's Candy Conundrum" campaign. Gumdrops spent on purchasing chests don't count! =Walkthroughs= Category:Campaigns Category:Events Category:Nate's Candy Conundrum Category:Candy Formation